


Apply every 4 to 6 hours

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Pre Relationship, lusting and longing, office based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Robin has a bad back....Cormoran has the right medicine!





	Apply every 4 to 6 hours

Robin visibly winced as she sat down at her desk chair; her usual rosy cheeked smile was missing and she held her lips in a thin line.  
Strike noticed each of these subtle, but to an experienced investigator like himself, evident differences in behaviour,  
"Wha's up with you?" he asked.  
Robin didn't go into details about 'female issues', and when she'd received numerous cuts and bruises from her many cases she usually laughed them off - even starting a 'mug shot' galley on the door of one of the kitchen cupboards of their various black eyes. So it was unusual for her to complain:  
"Back.....it's killing me!" she grimaced as she shifted position in her chair.  
Strike couldn't recall any mishaps the previous day, so raised his eyebrows quizzically, inviting but not demanding more information.  
"I tripped over one of Matthew's shoes when I was carrying the laundry basket; sort of fell backwards and landed on the sodding shoe, it didn't feel too bad last night, but I think sleeping has ceased it up," she explained.  
Strike hated Matthew instantly for leaving his shoes out for her to hurt herself on?....and why the hell wasn't he doing the laundry?!  
"You taken anything for it? Painkillers?" he queried.  
"Just a couple of paracetamol when I woke up, but they haven't even taken the edge off," she pouted slightly.  
Strike glanced at his watch, more than likely she took them about 3 hours or so ago as she'd picked up some information on a client before making her way into the office.  
"Right, give me a second," he stated and turned to clump upstairs to his flat above the office. He returned a few minutes later with a tube of the painkilling cream he used on his leg.  
"Don't tell Nick; he hates people swapping prescription drugs;" he added with a wry smirk, "But under the circumstances, help yourself. It's stronger than over the counter stuff."  
Robin regarded the tube and carefully looked at the ingredients listed - it contained a couple of painkilling drugs plus an anti-inflammatory agent and could be applied every 4 to 6 hours.  
"Thanks," her face softening into a glorious smile again.  
"You can go in there for a bit of privacy if you like - probably easier than in the loo," he indicated his own office and plunked down on the farting leather sofa.  
"Yeah.....I don't think I can reach though," Robin experimented with twisting her arm and hand, imagining she was trying to apply the cream from her seated position.  
Strike puffed out his cheeks.....there was an obvious solution, but the thought of gazing on Robin's naked back and slathering on the medication was way, way across the line he liked to maintain with her.  
However; if she asked him.............it would be ungracious to refuse; wouldn't it?!  
Robin considered her options - attempt it herself and undoubtedly get more on her clothes than her back, or ask for help. She was always matter of fact with Cormoran when his leg was playing up; she all but demanded that he accept her aide when offered.....so, she should do the same, if she didn't it would be double standards......and the thought of Cormoran's large, manly hands on her skin had no impact on her decision at all.....honest!  
"Would you mind helping?" she asked, keeping her voice and face as neutral as possible.  
Strike's own face in return was a picture of propriety; "No problem; shall we go in there in case someone comes in?"  
They both rose, a slightly uncomfortable silence between them as they made their way through to his office.  
"I'll shut this, just in case," Robin giggled slightly, to break the tension.  
"So errm....where exactly am I putting this?" he asked gingerly.  
Robin didn't want to overthink what was happening; it was just like he was a doctor, or a nurse, just applying some medication; that was all; so she unfastened her blouse and removed it with her back towards him.  
Strike swallowed and inhaled sharply, initially at the sight of her smooth shoulders and white bra strap, but then at the enormous, black and purple bruise across her lower and middle back.  
"Ruddy hell, are you sure it was a shoe and not bag of bricks?" his comment was mainly to break the tension in his own mind, but served to relax Robin too, who turned her head over her shoulder slightly, making Strike inhale deeply once more.  
"Is it really bad?" she queried.  
"Well....yeah, it's pretty nasty back here, no wonder you're in pain. Are you sure you should be here?" he asked as he busied himself unscrewing the lid of the cream.  
He squeezed the required dose of cream onto his fingers and rubbed it across his palm with the tips of the other hand.  
"Ok, it's usually a bit cold," he warned as he clasped her shoulder and applied his flat palm to the main area of bruising.  
She sharply inhaled initially but began to breathe normally - or as normally as was possible under the circumstances! - as he applied the cream across her skin.  
Cormoran using the hand at her shoulder to gently scrape her hair to one side so that none of the cream got messing into the ends. The bruising went up as far as her bra, and he grazed his fingers against it as he smoothed the cream into her body.   
His lower lip was grasped between his teeth to stop him groaning with pleasure - and he knew that he should not be enjoying his task, he tried to focus on the bruises to remind him of his role - but her skin felt so delicious beneath his hand, and the sight of his manly skin against her unbelievably feminine smoothness was incredibly erotic.  
Robin herself was having a hard time remaining silent. Every ounce of her being had wanted to cry out when he touched her, and when he slid his hand across her shoulders to move her hair she could feel his warm breath on her neck. His touch was firm, but gentle - he was clearly focussed on applying a painkilling drug to her; that was all; she mentally rebuked herself for taking pleasure in it.....but oh my!  
He wasn't sure how to tackle the fact that the marks clearly disappeared below the waistband of her trousers and the slight lace trim of her pants below. His hand travelled as low as he dared, catching the fabric of her trousers and one finger gently dipping below and lightly across once.  
"Erm, that's about as far as I can go," he said, his voice coming out slightly hoarsely.  
Robin found that she had to open her eyes; when had they fallen closed? She straightened herself up and caught her blouse up off the desk.  
"Thanks," she whispered over her shoulder.  
"Yeah.....fine, no problem. I need to wash this off....just do that now," he turned and slightly fumbled with the door knob on his way out, causing Robin to giggle slightly as she fastened her shirt.  
Her back certainly did feel better.  
Whether that had anything at all to do with the cream was anyone's guess!  
She looked at her watch.....4 to 6 hours.....hmmm......maybe she could get a top up before she went home!

Strike washed his hand and glanced at his own watch. He made a mental note to ask her whether it was wearing off by 4pm.....he wasn't sure that the sensation would be wearing off him by then though!


End file.
